Curved surface modeling is widely applied in many fields such as computer graphics and computer-aided design, for example, to air gesture-based three-dimensional (3D) model creation, medical data-based 3D model recreation, and terrain reconstruction in augmented reality. For this problem, input is a series of closed plane curves, which are manually input by a user or extracted from a scanned two-dimensional (2D) slice, and output is a smooth curved surface into which the input curves are interpolated.
With the development of related technologies and the popularity of interactive applications, section line-based dynamic curved surface creation is becoming a new demand of people. The dynamic curved surface creation refers to outputting a series of curved surfaces along with a series of dynamically input section lines, where a currently input section line should be interpolated into each curved. The dynamic curved surface creation may provide a real-time feedback to a user as input data changes, so that the user better learns a current creation result, and provide a reference for data input in a next step. For example, during creation of an ultrasonic data-based 3D medical model, when a doctor uses a handheld device (such as an ultrasonic scanner) to scan a body of a patient, a 3D organic model created in real time may be obtained by using a dynamic curved surface creation technology, and the doctor can adjust a scanning location and direction according to a real-time creation result to obtain a complete model creation result of an organ of interest.
A currently existing dynamic curved surface creation solution generally needs to depend on an axial plane set of each zone. That is, 3D space is divided into several zones according to a plane on which all currently input section lines are located. The axial plane set of each zone is calculated; section lines on each plane of a zone are projected onto an axial plane set of the zone; the section lines and the projection on the axial plane set are connected, to form one geometry; then, surfaces of all geometries are extracted and spliced together to form a sub-curved surface of the zone; sub-curved surfaces of all the zones are connected to form a final curved surface model.
A creation result of the foregoing method depends heavily on calculation of the axial plane set of each zone. In a dynamic recreation process, because input of a new section line may cause a change in a shape of a zone obtained after the division, and the change in the shape of the zone obtained after the division may cause a great change in the axial plane set, and therefore, an unnatural and unpredictable change is caused in a dynamic recreation result; in addition, when the shape of the zone obtained after the division is relatively complex, a shape of a calculated axial plane is also relatively complex, thereby causing that some local topological noises are included in the creation result and reducing topological quality of a recreated curved surface.